<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visit by GreyWardenMaleia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172432">Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenMaleia/pseuds/GreyWardenMaleia'>GreyWardenMaleia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hokamaii Gaiden [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenMaleia/pseuds/GreyWardenMaleia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokamaii checks in on Kakashi after hearing that Tsunade, the famed medical Sannin, has healed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hokamaii Gaiden [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place a day after the boy wakes up from Itachi's tsukuyomi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clear, sunny sky and the joyful sound of children playing in the streets betrayed Hokamaii’s anxiety. She ascended each stairstep slowly, her right hand grasped tightly around the handle of a paper bag. She tried to still the quickening in her chest as she came upon Kakashi’s apartment door. Once there, she knocked lightly against the wooden surface with the back of her hand.</p><p>She could hear shuffling inside. As expected, Kakashi was home. The door before her opened slowly.</p><p>“It’s Hokamaii. Gai told me that you were awake –”</p><p>Hokamaii was taken aback. The bags under Kakashi’s eyes were massive. Gray and rolling, they made him look like he had aged severely. His disheveled hair sagged just slightly to one side. The black underclothes of his uniform were slightly loose, showing the weight his body had lost while he had been unconscious.</p><p>Kakashi looked weak. It took all of Hokamaii’s willpower not to react. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the gratitude that he has alright – that all of her colleagues had survived the encounter – and that Gai had stepped in when he did.</p><p>“I brought you some food. I figured anything in your fridge was likely to have spoiled.” Hokamaii held up the paper bag she was carrying. It was turgid with fresh vegetables and with the rice and meat she had prepared.</p><p>“Ah. Thanks,” Kakashi replied, and he stepped back so she could enter through the doorway.</p><p>Hokamaii slipped off her sandals and glanced around Kakashi’s small apartment. The sunlight was beaming through the window, making the room radiate with a soft, dull warmth. She took it upon herself to approach the kitchen table and begin unbagging the food she had brought.</p><p>It was true that Hokamaii wasn’t known for being particularly good at cooking. While she had a nose and taste for flavor and did have some passing knowledge of the culinary arts, she often settled for just making things, well, edible. She hoped it was decent enough.</p><p>Kakashi followed her into the kitchen and looked at the containers on the table as Hokamaii began shuffling items into his fridge.</p><p>“You didn’t need to do this.” His voice was unconvincing.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Hokamaii responded. She turned around and made the motion of wiping her hands on her pants, though there was no real need to do so. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Well, I’ll be fine, I think.” Kakashi wasn’t used being asked the question. “Thanks to Tsunade-sama.”</p><p>Kakashi looked up and saw that Hoka’s eyes were furrowed with concern. Embarrassed, he dropped his gaze to the floor. </p><p>“You look awful.”</p><p>“Do I?”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Hokamaii said again, lightening her face with a smile, “I would too after being unconscious for that long.” <em>And after going through…whatever it is you went through. </em>She didn’t say the rest out loud.</p><p>Kakashi didn’t respond, but he pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. Hokamaii noticed that he wasn’t making eye contact and she removed his tea kettle from the stovetop.</p><p>“When is the last time you ate?” She turned on the sink faucet and water spouted haphazardly into the kettle.</p><p>“This morning.”</p><p>Hoka blinked.</p><p>“Do you mind if I use a pan?”</p><p>Kakashi shook his head. Hokamaii nodded and began scouring through his cupboards until she found a small frypan. She removed it and delicately sprinkled it with oil from a decanter that had been sitting on the counter. As she turned to retrieve one of the containers she had just placed in the fridge, she noticed that Kakashi’s eyes were closed. He had one arm leaning on the table and the other was bent, a hand placed on his knee. He appeared to be smiling.</p><p>It only took a few minutes for the rice to heat through. After shuffling through Kakashi’s cupboards again, she gently poured the food out onto a plate and placed in front of him. Then she turned to pour the tea.</p><p>When she turned around again to sit down, the plate was empty. She tried not to laugh as she set the teacups carefully on the table. Quickly, she leaned forward to scoop the plate up and placed it in the sink.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re a much better cook than me,” Hoka responded apologetically. “I’m just glad you could eat it.”</p><p>He retorted with a chuckle and Hoka sighed with relief. It was good to know that he felt well enough to retain his sense of humor.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes. Hokamaii looked past Kakashi and watched as particles of lint or dust gently danced in the sunbeams that shined through the window. After taking a final sip of her tea, she spoke.</p><p>“I should let you rest. I hope I haven’t taken too much of your time.”</p><p>As she moved to stand, Hokamaii realized that she was being unnecessarily formal. But Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head, and she was put at ease.</p><p> <em>He just looked so tired. </em></p><p>“Although, Kakashi, please let me know…” Hokamaii placed her cup in the sink and lightly began rinsing it with water. “…if you need to talk about it.”</p><p>Kakashi’s left eye widened slightly. <em>Talk about it? </em></p><p>“If you don’t want to, I understand. But since <em>genjutsu</em> are generally to be considered harrowing,” Hokamaii pivoted away from the sink and began making her way towards the door. She stopped just past the chair Kakashi was sitting in. “It may help.”</p><p>“It’s not something you’d want to hear about.” Kakashi responded.</p><p>“That’s not why I asked.”</p><p>He looked up at her with eyes that were partially glazed over. He knew he wasn’t going to win this fight.</p><p>“It was a <em>genjutsu</em> focused on simulating physical torture. I was stabbed, repeatedly, over a period of time.”</p><p>“What? Gai said you were taken out almost instantly.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kakashi’s voice was heavy with chagrin.</p><p>He looked up at her again, his left eye refocused and a serious expression on his face. “I don’t need to tell you this,” he said, his voice low, “But, if you should encounter the Akatsuki, don’t look into his eyes. What was apparently only several seconds, I experienced days.”</p><p>Hokamaii’s eyebrows furrowed. She felt her stomach drop.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“For me, it was approximately three days.”</p><p>Hokamaii stared. It was as though all of the air had been sucked from her body. <em>Three days?!</em> She must have muttered it out loud, because Kakashi continued.</p><p>“Yeah. For me, the <em>genjutsu</em> lasted three days. It wasn’t a normal <em>genjutsu</em>.”</p><p>At that point, Hoka was barely listening. She was staring in disbelief into the gray, hazy eye that Kakashi kept open. Before she could stop herself, she kneeled in front of his chair and placed a hand on Kakashi’s forearm. Her voice was barely audible.</p><p>“Are you really okay?”</p><p> “Yeah.”</p><p>A minute passed. Kakashi slowly rose his right arm and put his hand against where Hokamaii was gripping him. Gently, he peeled her hand off of him.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Hoka nodded and rose to her feet. As she approached the door, she spoke.</p><p>“I’ll be here if you need anything else.” With that, Hokamaii grasped the door handle and began to walk back out into the afternoon sun. A light breeze came through the door as she did so.</p><p>Kakashi watched as she disappeared down the hallway. A leaf, blown into his apartment by the wind, fluttered into the kitchen. It floated in circles over the table before landing softly into the bottom of Kakashi’s teacup. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>